World Guardians, Forgotten Padawan
by Remmy117
Summary: A new addition to the World Guardians, there are a new set of heroes who must protect a young padawan from General Grievous.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Ashem stood looking off into deep space, wondering about its secrets, there was so much to learn. He had traveled many places with his master, Hovsar, but he always found new things to think about. It was a dark, cold, never ending void, so many secrets just waiting to be found.

"Ashem come away from the window, there is nothing to see!" called his master.

"If there is nothing then how could we be here?" he asked looking back at his master.

"That is a very good question, but right now there is something else to worry about, " smiled Hovsar.

Ashem leaves the window and sits down across from his master.

"We've gotten a message from Obi-wan Kenobi, there is a planet we must have a look at," he looked at his padawan's gloomy face, "What is wrong Ashem?" Hovsar was the Jedi to get Ashem from his parents when he was a baby. He promised Ashem's mother that he would take care of him. And he has kept his word very well. Ashem looked to him as a father, and he looked to Ashem as a son. He would do anything for him to keep him happy and safe.

"I just feel something bad is going to happen master. I can't really explain it, I'm sorry master!" Ashem looked down at his fold hands on the table.

"Just trust in the force Ashem, it will guide you!" said Hovsar as he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Everything is going to be fine"

Ashem looked up at his master and smiled.

"Now lets gather thing's we will need!" said Hovsar getting to his feet.

Hovsar never told Ashem what planet they had landed on. Several people stood at the end of the platform. Hovsar walked briskly and swiftly with Ashem trying to keep up. Little did either know of the battle druids standing and waiting for the perfect time to attack.

A random alien walked up to Ashem's master and gave him a bow of greeting.

"Jedi Master Hovsar, good to see you. We were waiting for you!" he looked at Ashem, "I got the message that you were coming alone"

"This is my apprentice, Ashem. He won't get in the way of our business I assure you!" said Hovsar returning the bow.

"I should hope not!" he turned and lead Hovsar and Ashem in side the huge construct.

The alien talked to another of his kin, for him to take Ashem to his room so Ashem wouldn't wonder around and get in the way.  
The alien opened a door and pushed Ashem into the room.

"Stay here. No wondering around, call if you want something or need anything!" said the alien, then shut the door behind him.

"Nice meeting you too!" snapped Ashem.

Ashem was jerked up from his bed and found he was in the arms of his master.

"Hurry Ashem! There is no time!" cried Hovsar as he started dragging him down the hall to get to their ship.

Once they got their ship, Hovsar jerked Ashem to the side to hide him when he saw Battle Droids crawling all over their ship. And some were gaining up behind them.

"Run Ashem, I'll hold them off!" said Hovsar as he drew his light saber.

"But Master-" "Go now Ashem!" cried Hovsar.

Ashem finally listened to what his master told him and ran.

He turned down a hall way and found battle druids heading up towards him. Ashem was trapped his only hope was the force and the window behind him.

Ashem climbed out and balanced him self on the little edge he had. He trusted in the force to keep him moving and safe.

Suddenly the druids fired at him, knocking him off balance, he plunged into the huge river below.

Ashem pushed his head out of the water and was suddenly tossed through the rapids. He lungs burned for air. Every time he tried to get some that was inches from his head the water turned him into a odd angle stopping him. He had completely lost control as the powerful water slamed him head first into a huge rock.

His eye's closed when he saw a roaring waterfall, I'm dead, he thought as the water threw him down the fall.

_Sorry if it's a bit confusing but trust me it gets better. Please review. Oh also check out my other stories, World Guardians (done) and World Guardians 2 (done) World Guardians 3 (still working on it)._


	2. Chapter 2

CH. 2 

"Mosher wake up!" cried Taland.

"Taland, I asked you to call me Ashtan!" said Ashtan as he rubbed his eyes.

"Well it's your name now that my mother and father found you!" snapped Taland, "Mom says time for school!" his tiny little sister ran out of his room.

Ashtan or Mosher which ever you would prefer to call him. When he was about eleven years old (six years ago) he fell off his father's boat while they were fishing and hit his head losing most of his memory of his life. They had to teach him everything he had forgotten, like his name Mosher, from Moses 'taken from the water'. But as he got older he could hear a voice calling him Ash, for some reason the voice could never finish what it was saying. However his friends helped him along and filled in the blanks, naming him Ashtan.

Taland walked along side Ashtan talking madly about her class, he however was in a deep trail of thought. He crossed his arms behind his head and stared up into the morning sky.

"OHH! Ashtan!" sung out a voice.

Ashtan turned and saw his friends Zolden, Momo, Yuki, and Zeba. Which only Zolden and Zeba were human twin brother and sister.

"Nice voice Zolden, are you going to try out for the women galaxy opera?" joked Ashtan.

"Sorry Ashtan my brother doesn't classify as a man or woman!" responded his sister Zeba.

Zolden glared as the group laughed and continued on their way.

"You guys go on ahead, I got to drop Taland off" said Ashtan.

"Bye Taland!" waved Zeba, Taland waved back until Ashtan pushed her along the path way to her small school where her teacher was waiting outside.

"Hello Mosher" she said smiling.

"Morning Mrs. Montez" he responded.

"You better hurry Mosher or you'll be late," she said taking Talands hand.

"Bye Mosher, love you!" waved his sister, Ashtan waved and darted into a run.

Lurking in the shadows was a deadly monster watching him, his battle droids were all over the planet waiting to take over. Grievous had been watching the boy for a good while. Just some reason he was interested in this one boy, maybe its because he had features of a Jedi.  
He ran along in the shadows, it wasn't hard keeping up with the boy.

Ashtan ran up behind his friends and popped Yuki on the back of his head.

"Alright don't start that shit now Ashtan!" glared Yuki.

"Sorry Yuki I couldn't resist" Ashtan laughed.

"Have any strange dreams latterly Ashtan?" asked Momo.

"Yes I have, last night" said Ashtan.

"What happened?" asked Zolden.

"Well, I saw that Jedi again and the same boy, but now I found out that the boy is his apprentice-" Zeba cut him off.

"A Jedi and his apprentice how cute!" she said.

"Shut up Zeba, let the man finish!" exclaimed Zolden as his sister glared at him.

"Anyway, they landed here, and they were attacked by battle droids. The master told the boy to run. He ran but was trapped by the droids, and he climbed out of a window to get away. He almost did, but he fell in a river and went over a waterfall" said Ashtan.

Zeba covered her mouth, "Did he die."

"I don't know, Taland woke me up before I could see," he mumbled.

"There is no way he could have!" said Yuki.

Zeba glared at him and crossed her arms, "I think he did. What do you think Ashtan? Ashtan what's wrong."

Ashtan snapped out of his daze, "huh… oh nothing. I guess he could have lived, you know with the force thing. He could have used it."

"How old was he?" asked Momo.

"What does that matter?" asked Ashtan.

"Because, his age will depend on how will he is able to use the force." Stated Momo.

"The force has got nothing to deal with it, if destiny wanted to keep the boy alive then he is alive!" snapped Zeba.

Zolden pulled Ashtan back as they argued, "I can't believe they are fighting over something so silly as this."

"Well, your sister is the only girl who hangs out with us. She's got to fight about something." Replied Ashtan.

Ashtan and Zolden were the closest friends of their group. They had know each other for six years, and possibly longer if Ashtan hadn't had lost his memory.

"Lets not fight about it, for all we know Ashtan is just having conflicted dreams," said Yuki.

"Conflicted dreams that I've had for the past six years involving the same two people" smirked Ashtan.

"And all those times you've never heard the kid's name?" asked Zolden as they walked up to the school doors.

"I do hear it, I can't ever remember what it is when I wake up," stated Ashtan.

Zeba grabbed Ashtan and hugged him, "OHH you poor baby!" they laughed as Ashtan tried to pull her off.

"Let go of me woman!" he cried.

Zeba let go and ran inside the doors, and left Ashtan rubbing his neck.

"I always thought you were a ladies man Ashtan!" stated Momo.

"Lady please, not my sister!" responded Zolden.

"If by a chance they get the two of you mixed up then yes!" joked Yuki.

"Very funny Yuki," said Zolden glaring at him.

Momo and Yuki walked into the school laughing leaving Ashtan and Zolden alone.

"Are you going to train this afternoon?" asked Zolden.

"I don't know, I feel… like something bad is going to happen" shrugged Ashtan.

Zolden placed a hand on Ashtan's shoulder and lead him into the school saying, "Its all in your head."

_Please review._


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 

Ashtan as in the far corner of his class room, day dreaming taking his mind from the tortures of the knowledge that school brings. Dreaming of the Jedi Master and his young apprentice. Seeing their adventures over and over again in his head. Some more clear than others, and the more important ones were like looking through a steamed up mirror from a hot shower.

He didn't know how the Jedi worked. He didn't know that Grievous was interested in him so much because he had the small braid of hair on the side of his head. It was something about him that he knew of and he always had it.

One thing he could never explain was a gift he had. He was able to move objects with his mind and was a very good swordsman. He didn't know how he knew it, just one day after his fall with his father he could do it.

But the most important thing that Ashtan didn't know, which he would very soon. He was the small boy who escaped the many battle droids. He was once train in the Jedi arts and was taught how to use the force.

A sudden scream filled the hallway that killed his trail of thoughts. The wall of the school was so hollow that they could hear metal feet walking down the hall and stopping at the door to their classroom.

Every student watched the door. The door opened and a creature made of twisted metal and alien skin entered their class.

Ashtan was confused at how strange he looked. The pair of yellow eyes scanned over the faces of the class. Ashtan's jaw dropped as he stared upon General Grievous.

Grievous walked fully into the class room. He would have been able to stand taller, but it made him more evil to hunch over with his cape flowing around him.

Grievous turned his head and his eyes fell on Ashtan. The boy broke the eye contact by looking down.

Using his hand motions he tried to stay as polite as he could, "Please, do continue with your teaching," he turned back to the male alien teacher.

His hands started to shake when the teacher didn't move but stared in fear of him. The twisted metal monster stalked up to the teacher, "I said to continue with your teaching!" he hissed in the small aliens face.

When Grievous wasn't getting anything form the teacher, he knocked him across the room and he crashed into the wall.

"I apologize for my manners. It seems you don't have a teacher now. Perhaps I should fill in for him today. I don't know what subject you were working on so I'll start a new one. I know a good topic... Jedi! You all know what a Jedi is, protectors of the peace, warriors, but... what do you know about their apprentices?" he asked slowly stalking around the class room.

Students trembled in their seats, even a few started to cry in silence.

"I guess we are a very quiet class... A padawan or apprentices are very young Jedi's ranging to the age of two to their late twenties. They dress the same as their masters, and..." he stopped in front of Ashtan.

Ashtan could feel his eyes burning into his skin. He gripped the corners of his desk with his sweaty hands and slowly looked up into the evil pair of eyes staring down at him.

"And they have a braid of hair on the right side of their heads. Like yours!"

Ashtan felt as if a huge block of ice was sitting in his stomach. Grievous bent over further to look Ashtan directly in the face.  
"Stand up!" came from the cyborg.

Ashtan felt his legs go numb and felt there was no way for him to move them. Grievous grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and jerked him out of the desk and forced him to his legs.

Ashtan didn't know why the cyborg was checking his side and any place where he could hide something.  
"Where is your light saber boy?" asked Grievous finally.

"I-I don't have one s-sir," said Ashtan unable to stand staring into his yellow snake like eyes.

"Really?" Grievous folded his arms behind his back, Ashtan saw the many light sabers lined around his belt.

'All those Jedi, spending their entire life's up to one point only to be killed for sport like game from this thing in front of me!' Ashtan thought.

"Do you know who I am?" asked Grievous.

"Yes I do," mumbled Ashtan.

"Well I don't know you, tell me about yourself." said Grievous resting a metal arm around his shoulders.

"Sir I've never met a Jedi-"

"I didn't ask that, I want to hear about you." said Grievous leading him out of the classroom.

Ashtan looked back at his friends, he feared he would never see them again. Grievous sighed as he looked away from his friends and allowed Grievous to take him from the room.

"I'm waiting my boy!" said Grievous cooly.

Ashtan looked down the hall and saw what made the scream. It was another teacher, but she was dead.

"M-my name is Mosher, but my friends call me As-" "Ashtan! I've been watching you ever since you dropped your adorable little sister off at her school. I must say it's very nice of you to spend so much time with her." said Grievous.

Ashtan looked at him in horror, "Please don't hurt her, she is just a chi-"

"I won't if you cooperate! You have my word," Grievous paused, "Lets talk about those dreams of this Jedi you've been having."

"They're mostly like events that have already happened... I really don't understand them." said Ashtan willing to do anything to protect his sister.

"Are you sure that those two Jedi are dead?" stated Grievous as they stopped and he grabbed Ashtan's braid.

"With the odds, there is no way!" said Ashtan wincing in pain as he pulled on his braid.

Grievous nodded and reached to his belt and took one of his sabers. Turning it on Ashtan tried to get away, he thought Grievous was going to kill him.

Grievous swiped at him, but missed his head by centimeters. Ashtan opened his eyes and saw his braid in Grievous hand.

Ashtan fell backwards to the wall and slid down to the floor staring. He touched the side of his head and found his hair was burned. He could have sworn he heard Grievous laughing as he turned on his heal, his cape brushed Ashtan's face. He watched Grievous walk down the hall and join his droids and bodyguards. He turned and looked at Ashtan on more time.

Ashtan knew that this will not be the last he'll see of Grievous.

_Sorry the past chapters have been so short, i hope this one makes up for it. Pleas review._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Ashtan thought it was best not to do is training. Grievous seemed to find him as a Jedi in hiding, if he was caught doing Jedi thins Grievous would kill him. And Ashtan wanted to live.

He sat in his room staring out his window into the bright lights of the universe. One thing he could remember about his life before the accident that his parents wouldn't tell him about, he was deadly fascinated by space.

Taland entered his room and ran to him, catching him in a choke ful hug, "I had a bad dream!"

"You had a bad dream, come here and tell me about it," he said pulling her into his lap to sooth her.

"It was about you!" she hugged him.

"About me? Tell me what happened." said Ashtan as he started to close his window.

"It was when we found you." she started to cry.

Ashtan froze, "You were there when father saved me"

"Yes, you were just floating their in the water pale and cold. You looked dead! Daddy jumped in and pulled you out and got rid of your clothes for some reason. He said it would be better for your safety if he did. And when you woke up, you couldn't remember who you were." she continued to sob, Ashtan pulled her to his chest.

He picked her up and laid her down in his bed, before turning out the light she was fast asleep. Taland had been known to sleep walk and talk in her sleep from time to time.

Ashtan left his room and went to see his father. He found his mother sitting at the kitchen table patching up her husbands work pants.

"Where is dad?" he asked.

"He is outside dear." she said smiling up at him. Ashtan got the feeling that she was not his real mother.

"Thank you," he said and walked outside and saw his father working on his speeder.

"Can I talk to you?" asked Ashtan, his dad looked at him.

"Sure son." said his father.

"What really happened six years ago that day when we went fishing?" asked Ashtan.

"You fell into the water and hit your head on a rock mosher." said the man as he closed the hood of the speeder.

"Funny you never said anything about Taland being there!" snapped Ashtan, "I want the truth"

Ashtan looked into the man's eyes, "I'm not your son am I"

His fake father looked down at his feet, "I'm sorry Mosher-"

"That's not my name!" snapped Ashtan.

"Mosher-"

"Stop calling me that! It's Ashtan!" he yelled at the old man.

The fake tried to explain, "Why didn't you tell me?" screamed Asthan grabbing his head and felt his cut hair where his braid was. He gasped, then darted past the fake and ran as fast as he could to Zolden's and Zeba's home.

Grievous watched the conflict he tore after Ashtan.

His friends didn't live to far form him, he was soon tripping over his own feet at their front door. He slammed in to it, and banged his hand against the hard wood.

Someone finally came to the door, and fell into Zeba's arms.

"Asthan!" she cried. Zolden helped her with him bringing him inside.

He checked to see if anyone was watching he closed and locked the door.

"Are you bloody mad Ashtan!" said Zolden.

Ashtan cried into Zeba's arms, "It's me! I'm the boy! I fell into the river! I hit my head and lost my memories of everything! And I fell down that waterfall! I left my Master when he needed me! I left him for dead!" cried Asthan.

"A Jedi! You! Ashtan that's-"

"My name is really Ashem!" Zeba held him closer to her.

"It's alright Ashem!" she tried to comfort him.

"Yes, it's alright Ashem. You'll soon be meeting your master again," came a cold voice behind them.

The three turned and found General Grievous behind them.

"You leave him alone!" yelled Zolden.

"He can't help that he is a Jedi!" yelled Zeba.

"I don't care if he can't help it. He's got to die," replied Grievous bringing out a light saber.

Zolden had to protect his friend, he grabbed his blaster that he kept at his belt and fired at Grievous. Of course Grievous moved to dodge the shots.

"Run, Zeba go now!" he told his sister.

Zeba pulled Ashtan/ Ashem to his feet and dragged him from their house.

"No Zolden don't!" cried Ashtan but it was too late Zeba had him running for their lives.

Zolden shot at Grievous giving them as much time as he could. But he lost track of Grievous who was already standing behind him.

"So brave, too bad, you're dead now," said Grievous as he struck him down.

_Sorry it took so long to update. i've been away and i just got back. please review._


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5 

Zeba and Ashem jumped into the huge creek and hid under a gab of the ground. They only drifted up a little so they could breathe and be ready to dive back under without making any sound. "Shh... Ashem don't let their deaths be in vain," she whispered in his ear.

He sucked in his guilt and forced himself to stop crying.

Grievous stalked toward the creek, "Come out where ever you are," he called.

Zeba closed her eyes, 'just go away just go away,' she thought. Ashem thought of Zolden, with the force flowing through his body he didn't feel him alive. He controlled his sadness before he cried out.

"I guess your sister will die then!" Grievous yelled as he headed back to the village.

"NO! You leave her alone! " he pulled away from Zeba and jumped up on to the creek side. Grievous turned around and looked at him,

"Please just... leave her alone. I'll do anything... just don't hurt her." he fell to his knees and started crying.

"Then you must die! " yelled Grievous getting ready to swing his light saber.

"Stop Wait!" yelled Zeba climbing from the creek. Grievous stopped and looked at her, "Why him, you have nothing to gain from killing him. He is unarmed, no light saber to collect He is no threat to you!"

"True, but he is a Jedi!" Grievous replied.

"He was!" she cried, "He is not now, he is too old to learn anything now!"

"You're never too old to learn," said Grievous raising his light saber again.

Ashem tapped into the force with every thing he had and force threw Grievous. He grabbed Zeba and they ran madly to his home to get to his family.

They reached his house with both of his fake parents standing out in the door way arguing.

"Hurry we must leave I have a robot after me that is going to kill Taland." yelled Ashem.

"Technically, I'm a cyborg," came a chilling voice behind him.

Ashem turned around as his fake mother ran in the house to grabbed her daughter. Zeba then ran to Ashem's speeder to start it up.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" panted Ashem.

"Trying to run. Bad move on your part," said Grievous, "And to answer your question, because you were or still are a Jedi!"

The fake father grabbed his blaster from its holder on his belt and shot at Grievous while he pulled ashem back from Grievous and pushed him to his family that were on the speeder, "Go run, protect my daughter!"

"Yes, run, run as fast as you can, but you won't escape!" said Grievous.

"Coward!" hissed the father, "You would kill an unarmed man, no a child!"

"Mosher!" cried Taland.

Ashem looked at them then ran to them.

Grievous dodged the man's shots until he was up on him, "Be Quiet old man!" and he struck him down with his saber. Ashem stopped and looked back and stared at the dead man who called him son for the past six years.

"Lets go!" yelled Zeba as the speeder roared to life and she drove it up beside him. The mother drew her own blaster and fired until Ashem was on and they drove off.

Ashem watched Grievous and stared into his eyes as taland hugged close to him.

"THIS ISN'T OVER JEDI!" yelled Grievous. Ashem looked down in shame as he drew the tiny girl to him.

The mother sold the speeder and herself to life's work of hard labor to get them passes of the planet and to safety. "This should help you get back to the other Jedi," she said as she handed ashem a computer with a money count.

"You don't have to do this," mumbled Ashem.

"Yes I do. You may have not be our blood son, but you were loved as if you were. And I couldn't think of a better person to take care of Taland." said the woman.

Zeba kept an eye out for battle droids and Grievous. When she caught a fast moving cloaked figure in the shadows. She quickly pulled up her hood along with Ashem. He picked up the tiny girl who was fast asleep and they quickly boarded. Zeba rested her hand on his shoulder as the hanger doors of the ship closed.

Taland woke up and found her mother missing, "Where's Mommy? "

Ashem hugged her close as she started to cry, "It's alright taland your brother is here." The three of them sat alone in a corner, ashem couldn't help but feel he was being watched. And he could guess who it was. But luckily for him, Grievous had been given orders to capture the boy not kill him.

"What's wrong Ashem?" asked Zeba.

"Why do you keep calling him that his name is either Mosher or Ashtan?" asked Taland.

Ashem laughed as his sister clung to his side when she saw a figure watching them, bus she didn't say anything.

"So they can't decide on one name for him, interesting." mumbled Grievous to himself.

"What should we call you?" asked Zeba.

"I really don't know, now I remember most of my old life I hear Ashem, I remember this one and I hear Ashtan and Mosher." he said as he grabbed his head, "Now I'm getting a head ache..."

Zeba laughed at him, "Well lets think which one suits you better. Mosher, from Moses 'one who is taken from water' and you were taken from the water. We gave you the name Ashtan, and your birth name is Ashem. Man this really is hard!"

"I don't mind calling you Ashem," said Taland smiling up at him.

"Thank you Taland you don't know how much that has helped." said Ashem.

Zeba laughed, "What's so funny?" asked Ashem.

"You are, you were taken from the water and it gave you a name. And I just remember how much you hate water." said Zeba.

"Humm maybe it's because I almost drowned." stated Ashem.

"But daddy saved you." said Taland.

"Hey we should call you fish or guppy!" joked Zeba.

Ashem glared at her, "Haha very funny!"

Grievous watched them closely as they headed on towards their destination.

"This is it," said Ashem getting to his feet.

"Oh I was just starting to have fun," said Zeba grinning at the laughing Taland.

Grievous silently followed them off the ship.

"Now I realized how much trouble women have given me all my life." said Ashem as he shook his head. He took his sister's hand and held on to her tightly.

"Oh face it you can't live with out us," joked Zeba.

He glared at her, giving her a shut up look.

"I love you too." said Zeba.

The three of them got off the ship and went to buy the next tickets to another planet. Grievous watched them and then followed them in the crowed, not buying a ticket, but just allowed them to get close to the ship.

Ashem looked around at the many aliens, "stay close to me Taland."

"Oh I just realized how hungry I am," she saw a free food stand, "I'll be right back." she headed over to the stand.

Grievous walked up behind her, "You realize that was a very stupid move," he said as he pulled out a light saber.

She whipped around and saw him, "ASHEM RUN HE'S HERE GO NOW!" she screamed at Ashem.

Grievous growled and struck her down, people stopped and stared then started screaming and running away. Ashem grabbed Taland up and ran for both of their lives. Grievous followed them at a terrifying speed.

Ashem soon found himself tiring out, Taland buried her face into hi shoulder. He turned down a wrong pathway and found a dead end.

He looked back and saw Grievous behind him, Taland turned to look but Ashem held her head and made her look away, "don't look!" he whispered in her ear. Ashem back up in to the wall still shielding Taland as best as he could.

_please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_chapter six_

ashem backed away until he hit the wall still heaving from tiredness.

"what now Jedi?" asked grievous, "No where to run anymore."

"fine i surrender." said ashem.

grievous laughed, "sorry. but surrendering isn't an option for you either."

ashem glupped, 'some one! anyone!'

"there is only one prupose for you jedi. and that is to be hunted and killed by me." said grievous.

he could feel talands hands grip his clothes as she sobbed.

grievous reached inside his cape drawing his light sabers. "but thats not fair! i have no weapon. what good of a sport is that?!" cried ashem.

grievous thought for a moment, "fine. you want a weapon." he pulled a spare lightsaber from his cape, "but its useless, for you have no chance against me."

ashem sat taland down and caught the saber that grievous threw at him. he then pushed his sister away, "get as far away as you can."

taland sobbed and took off grievous watched her for a moment then brought his attention back to ashem.

it took him a moment but he finally figured out how to turn the saber on. taking a fight stance Ashem waited for grievous to make the first move.

Grievous laughed shaking his head before he lunged forward to cut the boy down but was suddenly caught off guard when a hooded figure landed in front of Ashem and touching her hands to the ground causing it to come to life and knock him backwards.

The General tumbled on the for a few seconds before stopping himself and growled at the mysterious interferer it didn't take long to sum it up when he noticed a familiar necklace with a pinkish crystal hanging from a silver chain. "Another Guardian?"

The figure laughed turning out to be a woman, "Most people consider it an honor to meet a Guardian, you seemed annoyed?"

Grievous stood raising his weapons to her, "It has been a year or so, but the last Guardian I met was Charlie Williams."

"Charlie Williams?" she asked scratching her head, "Sorry… but I haven't met anyone of that name, then again, it's been years since I hung out my old friends." She reached up lowering her hood she was very young and pretty by human standards. Her skin was fair and jet black hair and hazel eyes, "My name is Seras Victoria, and I'm the Guardian Alchemist."

Grievous pondered for a moment, "Alchemist?"

Seras gave him a smile with a nod, "That's right, and I doubt you've faced anything like me before." She clapped her hands together and touched the ground again and huge spikes shot out from the soil towards him. Grievous did his best dodge the strange attack; never in his life had he ever seen anything one stabbed into the workings of his left shoulder.

The woman started off grabbing Ashem by his arm pulling him with her.

"What the hell was that!?" blinked Ashem in shock as they ran together.

"How about we talk about this later," said Seras, "First find your sister." They stopped a junction and she pulled out a small map, "meet me here as soon as you find her."

"Wait" Ashem called to her as she started to run off. She looked back at him, "why?"

Seras smiled, "like I said we'll talk about it later." And she went back to fight Grievous head on again.

Ashem stared at her back for a moment before turning away to find Taland quickly.

_Wow... its been years, sorry it has taken be so long to work on this story, but here it is, updated and I have several plot bunnies screaming at me with this story so fingers crossed the writers block stays away. please review. _


End file.
